Your Name Afterstory
by ShinyGengar17
Summary: This is just a short story that will follow the events of the move.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any rights to the original work.

This is my first story so any reviews and advice would be great.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Your Name is?"

To both of them the next few moments seemed to last an eternity, until one of them finally gained the strength to speak.

"Taki Tachibana" Taki replied with a small smile. After hearing the name that her soul seemed to be waiting forever to hear Mitsuha was hit by a wave of emotions that she had not felt clearly in five years.

"Mitsuha Miyamizu" Mitsuha was barely able to respond through the uncontrollable sobbing. With both names spoken out loud the gates holding back their memories burst open as both Taki and Mitsuha were flooded with memories from the countless body swapping, to their final moments before the comet broke apart and fell toward Itomori.

Once the memories stopped flooding in, simultaneously both of them started to move toward each other as if their bodies had minds of their own. When they finally reach each other Taki wrapped his arms around Mitsuha while she cried into his chest releasing years of built up sadness.

"You Idiot. You were supposed to write your name on my hand so I could find you."

Taki could not believe that the something he had been searching for was right here in his arms. "Mitsuha, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I forgot about you all these years." There was nothing more he could say or do until they were both able to get a hold of their emotions.

The sounds of a group of children racing down the other side of the stairwell broke the spell that had found its way over them. "Oh no!" Mitsuha exclaimed making Taki jump. "I am so late for work. I lost track of time." Her frazzled look about being late made Taki start to chuckle.

"I am sure they will understand once you tell them you were late because you ran into someone you used to be able to switch bodies with when you were a teenager." Mitsuha just stared at Taki with her mouth a gap for a moment until she broke out into laughter.

"Right I am sure that anyone would believe a story like that and not think that the person is crazy. I should just call in and let them know that I will not be making it in today due to personal reasons." Mitsuha stated as she began to contact her boss.

As Mitsuha was on the phone Taki could not her a word she said he was so happy that he could be struck by lightning and he wouldn't even notice. For five long years he had been searching for what had been missing from his life not knowing what or where it was, and just like that one train ride had him not only finding what it was but feeling as if he had finally become whole again.

"Well my boss gave me a couple days off to sort through everything. It's starting to get cold out why don't we go somewhere a little bit warmer and catch up on everything. I know a nice cafe nearby."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." As they were getting ready to leave without even a second thought Mitsuha reached out her hand and grabbed Taki's. Taki looked over to see her giving him and big smile. He grabbed her hand back and returned the smile back as they walked down the stairs that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Still do not own anything.**

 **A big thanks to anybody who has read my first chapter I know it's not great but just happy it anyone liked it. Hopefully you like this one as well. I hope to update this a few times a week as long as I have the free time to do so. Thanks again here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

*Ding*

The bell hanging above the front door of the cafe gives off a faint sound as the newly reacquainted friends walk in. They head over to a table tucked into the corner to give themselves as little bit of privacy as they can and give the waitress their orders. They sit at the table in an awkward silence as neither one of them quite know what to say to each other.

"... I'm not sure exactly where to start." Taki states as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "It is just so hard to take in the fact that after 5 years of not remembering something that I knew was important, it is weird to have all those memories come rushing back to me."

Mitsuha gave him a smile as she took a sip of her tea. "I know what you mean. Ever since that night of the comet all I could think about was finding what I felt had been missing from my life. Who would have thought I would find it from someone I would see riding a separate train as me." They fell into another short silence but this time it felt more comfortable as they were just soaking up the time that they were able to find one another again.

"Oh! I know. The other day I was grabbing some coffee and I overheard two people talking. They seemed very familiar and now with my memories back I realize it was Tessie and Sayaka. They were talking about wedding details so I take it those two must have gotten together at some point." Taki was finally able to get over his early nervousness to start to carry on a conversation.

"Yeah after the comet hit and we moved away from Itomori they seemed to get closer and closer until Tessie finally gained enough courage to ask her out."

"I'm sorry... I wasn't very helpful that day. I tried and tired to get somebody to listen to me about the comet coming but everyone looked at me like I was crazy." Taki was starting to tear up again. " The entire time I was thinking that you would be able to talk some sense into everyone and everything I was doing was wrong. I couldn't get your dad to listen, or anyone else."

Mitsuha got up from her side of the table and walked over to Taki embracing him. "You did everything you could to save me and the town. If it wasn't for you getting back into my body and doing everything you could we all would have died again when that comet fell." As his shoulders started to slump she could tell he was finally starting to lose some of the tension built up from crying. She decided to lighten the mood up a little bit. "Even if the only way to do it was to drink the Kuchikamizake to do so. Pervert."

Takis' face turned bright red as she mentioned him drinking the sake she prepared. "For the last time I am not a pervert."

"Oh really. So what about all those times Yotsuha walked in on you grabbing my chest." Mitsuha said with a triumphant smile.

" I told you it was only once." Mitsuha continued to stare at him with a knowing glare. "Ok ok, it might have been a few times but come on I was a teenage boy in a girls body what guy wouldn't want to at least once. Besides you spent some time in my body don't tell me you didn't get a little curious as well."

After thinking about it for a bit Mitsuhas face went beet red as well while remember that first morning after waking up as Taki.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about a lady would do no such thing." After a few seconds they both broke out into laughter. True laughter that neither one of them have felt in the last 5 years.

They spent the next few hours catching up on everything that had happened in their lives since their disconnect from each other. This went on until one of the waitresses came back to the table and interrupted them. "I am so sorry for interrupting your conversation but we just wanted to let you know that we will be closing within the hour just so you know." At this she went back to cleaning the empty tables.

Taki took out his phone to look at the time. "Oh wow I can't believe it has gotten so late it feels like we just got here." Taki glanced up from his phone to look at Mitsuha. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall at any moment. "Mitsuha what is it. What's wrong?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before answering him. "I'm scared. What if after we leave this place and go to bed this all turned out to be a dream and I forget you all over again." The tears finally gave way as she began to quietly sob.

"Mitsuha I promise this is real. Here if you want you can give me your cell phone and I can add my contact information into it and we can talk anytime you need." Taki reached out his hand and Mitsuha gave him her phone and watched as he entered his info. Once he was done he handed it back to her and immediately she went in and called his number just to make sure it would work. After hearing the ring tone her face broke out into a big smile.

It was dark now as they exited the cafe and Taki walked Mitsuha to the train station so she could head home. About half way to the station their hands found their way to each other interlacing fingers as they walked in a peaceful silence.

"Thank you for walking me to the station. I will text you when I get home." Mitsuha let go of Takis hand as she walked up to the station.

"Wait!" Taki ran up to her. "If you don't have any plans tomorrow would you like to get together again I want to catch up some more, and to be honest I just want to see you more."

Mitsuha walked up to Taki leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Of course. I have to meet up with Sayaka tomorrow but after that I am free. See you tomorrow Taki." Mitsuha turned around to hide her red face and ran to the station to catch her train leaving a stunned Taki holding a hand to his cheek unable to move.

"Wow." Was all Taki could say as he saw her walk out of sight. With that he started heading to his train to head home and process everything that had happened. All the while keeping his hand up to his cheek smiling like a fool. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day. Taki thought as he got on the train and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Do not own original piece of work.**

 **For chapter 3 I thought about just doing Takis day and then the next chapter cover Mitsuhas.**

 **Thank you again to everyone who has taken time to read my story.**

* * *

There are some days when you wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. There are also days where you wish you could stop the alarm clock from ever being invented. Unfortunately for Taki today was the ladder. With a heavy sigh he turns the alarm on his phone off and rolls out of bed. Today was the day. He was going to try his best to finally get a job. After meeting Mitsuha yesterday he felt as if he should be able to finally make it happen. As he was getting ready he heard his phone go off. He had two separate messages. The first was from Tsukasa reminding him where they would be meeting for lunch. But it was the second message that made him chuckle.

 _"Good morning Taki. Hope you have a great day! Excited to see you later today :)"_ Taki quick sent a reply back and finished getting ready to leave for the day. After he got his suit on (Which of course looked great no matter who told him it was the reason no one would hire him.) and walked out to his father reading the paper.

"Going out job hunting again son?" His father peeked his head out from the paper just long enough to catch Taki nod yes while eating his breakfast. "Well good luck out there I know you will find something soon."

"Thanks Dad. Well I am off got to catch the next train out." Taki took very little time to eat his food and he was out the door. It was just a short amount of time before Taki found himself standing on a train heading toward what he hoped to be his new job. During the time on the train he had some time to think about everything that had happened over the last 24 hours. At this time yesterday he was defeated his job interviews went awful with a 0% chance of ever being hired and he was beginning to think nothing would ever go his way. Then he saw Mitsuha on the other train, and now he feels like he could take on anything and win. Once he thought about Mitsuha he couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt. When asked by her yesterday what he did for a living he did not want to tell her that he was currently jobless with very little chance of finding one. So instead he just to her he was an Architect. That is why today was important he needed to land a job today so that way when he saw Mitsuha tonight he could tell her the truth while telling her about the new job he had. The train pulled into the station and Taki got off and made his way to hopefully his last interview.

"And so I want to help build landscapes that leave heartwarming memories." Taki took a sigh of relief. He did it, he made it past the entire interview and even though he had said the same things many times at least this time he felt confident in every thing he said. After the interviews took some time to discuss his application with each other they turned to face Taki.

"Well young man that would have to be one of the strangest applications we have ever had the privilege to hear." There it was again that pain in his chest knowing that he would have to start all over again with a different company just like the many times before. "However... maybe it's something strange that hasn't been done before that we need to be thinking about doing. We have a small area just south of Tokyo that we were looking to add some new landscape to why don't you give your idea a shot there. If it works we may be hiring you for many more projects."

"You mean I got the job." All the members of the company present all smiled and nodded at him. Taki could not believe what happened. He wanted to scream for joy and run around the room, but of course trying to stay professional he setting for giving everyone his thanks and shaking their hands. After stepping out of the room Taki glanced at his phone to see that he had another message from Mitsuha. It contained a picture of way too many pieces of cake for him to count with a small message. _"I never realized that there were so many flavors of cake. I don't think ill ever be able to eat cake again after toady! XD"_ Taki quick sent a text back to Mitsuha and got himself ready for lunch with Tsukasa and Shinta.

"WHAT! Somebody actually hired you while you were wearing that suit. This must be some kind of joke." As soon as the group sat down at a table Taki told his friends the great news. He just thought they would be a little bit more excited. "I mean really Shinta can you believe it. They did work for a company right you're not just getting scammed are you." Tsukasa stated a little louder then Taki would have preferred with a big grin on his face.

"Oh come on now Tsukasa." Shinta replied with a genuine smile. "We should be happy for Taki. It took a lot of time and effort for him to find a company that would be willing to hire him even with his terrible fashion sense." At this they both broke out into a huge laughing fit that forced a waitress to come over and remind them to keep their voices down. "But really man we are happy for you. I mean look at you. You just seem so much happier today then you did yesterday."

"Yeah." Tsukasa said with a very suspicious look toward Taki. "Now that you mention it he does seem happy. But not new job happy, if I had to guess I would say that he met a girl."

That statement was enough for Taki to choke on the drink he was currently taking a sip of. "I...I...I have no idea what you are talking about Tsukasa!" Taki took a glance at his phone to see a new message from Mitsuha " _I was thinking that instead of going out to eat it would be nice to just cook you a meal and have you eat at my place. I will be home around 6 so any time after that is ok. My address should be in your contacts. See you soon."_ Taki Checked the time it was already close to 5 he would have to hurry if he wanted to go home and get ready first. "Well look at the time guys I have to go I will text you later." With that Taki ran off full speed out the door before either Tsukasa or Shinta could respond.

It was around 6:30 by the time Taki made it to Mitsuhas' place. He had stopped on the way to get a bottle of sake to go with the diner that Mitsuha was preparing for them. Taki was about to ring the bell when it finally hit him that he and Mitsuha would be all alone eating diner together in her place. That thought alone made him extra nervous, however that nervousness was quickly replaced with the excitement of being able to see her again. With one final thought of determination Taki raised his hand and pressed the button for the door bell.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Own zero rights to original work**

 **Well here is Mitsuhas side of the day hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shining in small crack in her window shades forced Mitsuha out of one of the best sleeps she had in years. She rolled over to check the time on her phone and found it was a little bit earlier then what she normally sleeps until, but Mitsuha was so excited she would never be able to go back to sleep. Not only did she get to go with Sayaka to help her prepare for her wedding, but then after that she would get to see Taki again. Speaking of Taki she took her phone and sent him a quick good morning text. "I hope he doesn't think it's weird for me to be sending him texts so quick after we met." Mitsuha worried. That fear was dispelled right away as her phone buzzed with a text back. " _Good morning to you also! Have fun with Sayaka see you later._ "

Mitsuha quickly got ready to meet Sayaka at the cafe to begin the fun task of taste testing desserts for he and Tessies' wedding. That shouldn't take too long Mitsuha was thinking. "I mean how many types of dessert could she possibly want to try." While getting ready Mitsuha could not believe how her life changed in the last 24 hours. This time yesterday she felt as if something was missing from her life, but had no idea what or who it was. Then she ran into Taki and it was as if all the missing pieces of a puzzle got dropped into their place. She felt a feeling she had not felt this strong since the days leading up to the comet. Happiness. Mitsuha was truly happy. While staring at the hand Taki wrote on all those years ago she realized there was some other feelings mixed into that as well but she was not ready to deal with that yet. With that finally thought Mitsuha put her hair up in her ribbon and walked out the door to meet Sayaka.

Mitsuha was not sure if she heard correctly or if maybe she was starting to lose her hearing. "Did...did she just say 50 kinds of desserts?" You see after getting to the cafe and finding the table Sayaka was sitting at, Mitsuha was surprised to find out just exactly how many different desserts they would be tasting today.

"Yep! Isn't that exciting." Exciting was not the first word that Mitsuha would have used, but seeing how happy Sayaka was she knew she would be able to get past this difficult trial. As she was giving Sayaka a confirming nod the waitress came out with the first round which consisted of 10 different flavors of cake.

"Wow they are look really good." Mitsuha was really impressed on how good they look. She just had to take a picture of it like she always did. She decided to send the picture to Taki so he could see the amazing cake for himself.

Sayaka was about to ask Mitsuha what she thought of the cake so far when she got a good look at her. Mitsuha was smiling, and not just a friendly smile but a full genuine smile that Sayaka had not seen since the week leading up to the comet. "Mitsuha you look very happy today what did you do, meet a guy on the train or something." Of course she meant this as a joke since she had never once seen Mitsuha interested in anyone. She had chalked that up to the disaster. Sayaka began to laugh but she looked up at Mitsuha and saw that her face was bright red and she could not look Sayaka in the eye. Immediately she almost dropped her cup of coffee, and had to pause before addressing it. "Wa..wa..wait a second! Don't tell me you actually met someone." Mitsuha looked up at her and decided to tell her best friend what had happened yesterday while leaving out the whole body swapping stuff.

"Well actually yes I think I did." Sayaka eyes looked as if they would bulge out at any moment at this confession but she was silent and waited for her friend to continue. "Yesterday while I was on the train I looked out the window and happened to see a man in the other train. I know it will sound really weird to you but I felt like I was drawn to this person like they were what I had been searching for ever since we moved her to Tokyo." She took a second to compose herself and not cry before continuing. "So after seeing each other we both got out and began to run looking for each other." At this point she was sure she heard Sayaka gasp but she wanted to finish before she told her how stupid she was for doing that. "We met up at the stairs next to Suga-jinja and it was like we had met before and knew each other. After that we want to a nearby cafe and talked."

Sayaka took a moment to process everything that she had just heard. She knows that she should give Mitsuha a good talking to for doing so reckless with someone she had never met before, but the happy look on her face as she told her story was enough to stop her for now. "Well as long as you think you know what you are doing i am not going to stop you. Although, you will be bringing this man to dinner sometime soon with me and Tessie so we can get a good look at him." Mitsuha was happy to hear Sayaka give an ok for now at least.

The rest of the day was boring in comparison they did not have to try everything as Sayaka was able to find something she felt was perfect. Mitsuha checked her phone to see that she had a new message from Taki. " _Wow that is way too much cake for me. looks like fun though. I have some great news for when we meet up later tonight. Where did you want to meet, we could go to a nice restaurant wherever you would like._ " Mitsuha had to think about that. She would love to out on a nice date... wait this would be a date right. Instead of starting to over think it she thought about where to eat. The best answer was just to cook him a meal so that they could just decide to sit down and talk about everything that happened without having people overhear. She sent back a response. "Well Sayaka I had a really good time today but I should probably get going."

"Ok. Thank you so much for today, and don't forget that Tessie and I need to meet this guy soon." That exchanged a quick hug as Mitsuha walked out the door racing to get home to clean and start to prepare dinner.

Mitsuha quickly checked the time it was around 6:30 and she had her place picked up and the food was almost ready to eat. She had rushed right home and changed into a new outfit and starting preparing the food. It was about this time where she was finally able to calm down that Mitsuha realized something. She had just invited Taki over to house to eat dinner alone. Now she was extremely nervous.

* **DING** *


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I Don't own the original story**

 **Thank you again to anyone still reading this story. Including for reviewing. Also Dafumanku, and Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1 for favoriting the story the support is awesome.**

* * *

 ***DING***

With the ring of the bell Taki stood by the door waiting anxiously for it to open. This would be the first time he would be at a women's home alone. With a click the door opened up to Mitsuha standing with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Taki, why don't you come on in. Dinner is almost ready." Mitsuha moved out of the way allowing Taki to take the first couple steps into the home. It looked like a very cozy place.

"Here I picked up a bottle of sake. I thought I should at least bring something to drink, since you are making dinner for us." Taki handed the bottle to Mitsuha as she took a quick look at it. "Don't worry it is just regular sake I do not think I could have bought Kuchikamizake if I had wanted to." It took only a few seconds for Mitsuha to turn around with a glowing red face and punch Taki in the shoulder.

"I told you not to ever mention that again you pervert. I still can not believe you did that." Mitsuha trailed off as she walked into the kitchen with the bottle of sake in search of cups to poor it into. "You can go ahead and take a seat dinner is ready." Taki went ahead and sat down and waited for Mitsuha to come back out. "I hope Shrimp Tempura and miso soup is ok with you." Mitsuha emerged with a tray holding both of their food.

"Of course. I am sure anything you make would be great." Taki noticed the slight embarrassment at being complimented. "Mitsuha before we eat there is something I would like to tell you."

"Yes that is right you had said that you had some good news." Mitsuha slid a little bit closer to Taki in anticipation of hearing the good news that Taki would be telling her.

"Well, that's the thing. It is kind of a good news, bad news thing." Taki took a quick glance at Mitsuha to see that she was giving him a sort of worried look. Taki took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I will start with the bad news. So please allow me to finish before you decide to hate me." Mitsuha gave a small nod before Taki continued. "When we met I told you that I was an Architect. That was not true. The truth is I did not have a job when we found each other, but I just could not tell you the truth. I did not want you to decide you did not want to see me again just because I was some jobless loser. However, I was able to go out yesterday and get a job doing some work to the south of Tokyo." There he said it. Now he had to just wait the few seconds before Mitsuha kicked him out.

"Well... I can understand why you would be afraid." Taki sat there blinking his eyes over and over again trying to make sure he heard Mitsuha correctly. "Besides I should have guessed that the job process must not have been working with the horrendous suit you were wearing." Mitsuha gave a small giggle remembering it.

"Oh come on! Why does everyone have to hate on the suit. I think it is a great suit that anyone would be jealous of." Taki was a little bit flustered after her last comment, but he cooled down quickly and gave a giggle of his own.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful they told the rest of their stories about what had been happening every since the day of the comet 5 years ago.

Mitsuha told him how she had become a teacher at a local school. She also had told him how her family was doing. Her father was obviously no longer the mayor of a town that no loner existed. Instead he was the CEO of a major company that could not pass up at the opportunity to hire someone with his experience. Taki could feel a little bit of anger at the mention of the man that would not listen to him and almost got a whole town of people killed including Mitsuha. Mitsuha was quick to notice this and slide her hand into his in a attempt to calm Taki down. "Other than that Grandma just likes to sit at home now that she does not have a shrine to run, and Yotsuha is still in high school." Mitsuha finished and took another drink of sake. "How about your friends? Oh, and Ms. Okudera how is she?"

"Well, Miki is married now. I just saw her the other day. Other then that Tsukasa and Shinta are both still as annoying as you can remember. I swear it is like those two will never mature." Mitsuha laughed at the last comment remembering what they were like all that time ago. Taki and Mitsuha had been sitting down drinking sake for a now and it was beginning to make Mitsuha less nervous. She was ready to ask the question that had been in her head all day.

"Taki, do you mind if I ask you something?" Mitsuha started slowly.

"Of course not you can ask anything you want." Taki replied not sure what she was about to ask him.

"Did you mean what you wrote on my hand?" The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop...next door...at the far side of the neighbors place. "Ever morning since that day when I wake up I kiss the hand with tears in my face." At this point tears were starting to build up in her eyes. "I could never remember your name, and all I had was just that small thing to get me by every day. I just want to know if you really meant it." Taki could not believe his ears. He was not sure if he was ready to let her know the truth about it. But with one look at Mitsuha he knew he had to tell the truth. Taki went over to Mitsuha and grabbed both of her hands.

"Mitsuha of course I meant it." He heard a sharp intake of breath but continued. "I will say what I wanted to all those years ago. I love you Mitsuha. I loved you all those years ago, and I know we just met again but I know I still love you today." He gave Mitsuha a hug hoping she would hug him back. After a few seconds to get over the shock Mitsuha returned the hug.

"I love you too!" At this the clock chimed 8. Taki slowly drew himself our of her embrace

"Wow it's late I guess this is my time to head home before the trains stop running." As he was about to get up he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down to she Mitsuha with her head turned mumble something he could not hear. "What was that Mitsuha?"

"I said I want you to stay here and sleep with me tonight." As soon as she finished talking Mitsuha realized the mistake in her statement. "I don't mean anything perverted like I know you were thinking. I just meant you could stay here and sleep next to me to start making up for the time we missed out on." Taki was taken back by her statement. He had never slept in the same bed as a woman. Hell he had never even been on another date with a woman since the disaster that was his date with Miki. But once he saw the pleading look in Mitsuhas eyes he knew he would never be able to say no. "Ok I guess I could do that much." Mitsuha jumped up excitedly and began to pick up the room to get ready for bed quicker.

After the place was picked up Mitsuha went to get ready for bed leaving Taki alone with his thoughts sitting on the futon. "Ok Taki calm down nothing is happening. We are just going to go to bed. I mean sure there could be some cuddling but th..." Oh god he was not ready for this. His thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful Mitsuha coming back into the room in her pajamas. He could tell she must have been just as nervous as he was. Mitsuha quickly turned the light off climbed into the futon as far away as she could and faced away from him.

"Good... goodnight Taki." Chuckling slightly Taki gave his response.

"Goodnight Mitsuha."

Taki woke up the next morning for two different reasons. The first was the new weight he was not used to. That weight was Mitsuha who had rolled over in the night and was now cuddled into Taki. Alas Taki could not enjoy it long due to the second thing that woke him up. It was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall way.

"Hey sleepyhead I tried calling you several times but I gue...ss you're still sleeping" Standing in the doorway was a face from his past that Taki could remember any day. Mitsuhas sister Yotsuha.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing of the original story**

 **Thanks to everyone who continues to read my story.**

 **Special thanks to , Frankluis25, Xetsura, and Kireon94 for reviewing, following, or favoriting the story the support is great!**

* * *

Taki was frozen staring at Yotsuha standing in the doorway. He began to wonder if he were to jump out the window if he would be able to survive the fall. Well at least he should try to calm her down before she starts to freak out. "I know what this looks like but I am telling you nothing happened." There at least he was able to get something out.

"Oh really. Then why must I ask you are you grabbing my sister's chest?" Taki was not sure what she was talking about and out of instinct squeezed his fingers together feeling a soft resistance in doing so. He then followed his arms down to his fingers to find that he was in fact grabbing Mitsuha's chest.

"No no no no. I am telling you nothing happened." He was so swift and honest sounding that Yotsuha was starting to believe that he was telling the truth until the still asleep Mitsuha started mumbling in her sleep.

"Mhmm Taki it's ok you don't have to stop." Taki again began to think that jumping out the window really was not that bad of an option. If the look that Yotsuha was giving him was an indication of what was about to happen he would take his chances with gravity. This would be a great time to allow Mitsuha to explain everything to her sister.

"Umm Mitsuha do you think to could get up your sister is here and she looks like she would like some answers." He slightly shook Mitsuha until she finally opened her eyes and took a look to find Yotsuha standing in the doorway.

"Oh! You are here a little early are you not." It seemed as if she did not realize the position that she was in currently.

"Well sister do you think you could answer me on who this guy is that is sleeping next to you." With that statement Mitsuha looked up at Taki and finally started to understand what was going on. She tried to collect her thoughts on what to say to her sister.

"Yes. Yotsuha this is Taki." She began to gesture back and forth between the two. "Also, Taki this is my younger sister Yotsuha." Both Taki and Yotsuha started to stare at each other both not understanding how Mitsuha could be so calm introducing them in this kind of fashion.

"That is great and all but what I would really know is what is this guy to you, and how long have you been together."

"We met each other 2 days ago." Taki was thankful at that moment he had not been drinking anything, because if he had been he would have spit it all out. He couldn't believe she could be so honest in saying the short amount of time they had be together. Yotsuha could only look with wide eyes at her sister not even sure how to respond to that.

"Do you think you could explain things a little better sis? I thought you just said you only knew each other for 2 days before you invited him into your bed." Mitsuha's face turned a bright shade of red with embarrassment with the bluntness of her sisters words.

"We did not do anything Yotsuha! We just slept. I am willing to tell you more if you are willing to go out to the living room and allow us proper time to change." The thought of being anywhere near some guy changing next to her sister was enough for Yotsuha to turn abruptly around and head down the hallway. "I am so sorry about my sister Taki I forgot she had mentioned stopping by today."

"No it is ok Mitsuha. It has been so long since I have seen her it was hard to tell who she was at first." Taki gave Mitsuha a big smile before walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Good morning Mitsuha. I guess it is time for us to go out and have a chat with your sister." Mitsuha quickly returned the hug and gave a huge smile of her own.

"Good morning to you as well Taki. It seems like we should at least tell her the story from after we met. I don't think it is a good idea to start telling people about how we used to switch bodies people will probably think we are insane." Mitsuha gave a laugh as they walked out to where Yotsuha was waiting for them.

"Alright I have a few things to say then I will allow you to explain yourselves." Both Mitsuha and Taki gave a nod to signal for Yotsuha to continue. "Thanks. In all the years since the incident you never once and a boyfriend and it seemed like you were not interested in finding one, and now you tell me that you met someone. Not only that but you find someone and within a couple days you have them spend the night. I am not saying you cant do these things it just is all very confusing." Mitsuha goes over to her sister and envelops her in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for caring this much about me." Both sisters gave each other a look that said way more then their words could ever. "Let me tell you the story of the last couple of days."

So Mitsuha explained everything about her meeting with Taki, and if there was something she was unsure of Taki filled in the blanks for you until they were caught up to the point were Yotsuha had walked into the bed room this morning.

"Well I cant say I believe the whole thing. I mean who would be crazy enough to get off a train and go running after someone that they had never met before. However I am willing to let this go for now until I find out more about him." She pointed over to Taki. She then proceeded to walk over to him and nice and close to whisper. "If I find out you hurt my sister you better watch out." She then leaned away talking normal again. "Well anyways I can leave you two love birds alone." She started to walk toward the door when she suddenly stopped. "That's right. The main reason I wanted to stop was to let you know that we will be having dinner with Grandma tonight. Also dad will be there." It got silent very quickly after that. "You might as well bring your new boyfriend along because I will be telling them both this new information when I see them." With that Yotsuha shut the door leaving a very shocked and confused Mitsuha and Taki with their mouths hanging open like fish.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: DO not own original story.**

 **Happy Halloween to everyone sorry this chapter took a little longer. Thanks to Legalusman, Riketta, Kentigem for the Review, favorite, or the follows!**

* * *

You could feel the tension coming from both Mitsuha and Taki with neither of them knowing what quite to say after hearing the news about tonight's dinner from Yotsuha.

"Well... at least we can get the meeting the family phase out of the way early." Taki commented with a wry smile. He took a glance at Mitsuha who looked like she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Seeing her small distress Taki walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey it will be ok. I remember your grandma she was great. I am sure she will be happy that the man from your dreams all those years ago is here for you. Your father...ehhh not so much."

"I just don't know how you can crack jokes at this time. I have know idea what my dad is going to think. It's not like I have had a boyfriend to bring home to see him. I have no idea what he is going to do." Mitsuha said with a with a little less worry with Taki close to her.

"I have an idea Mitsuha. Why don't we go out on a date today to take our minds off of dinner?" Mitsuha blinked a few times taking the time to comprehend what Taki was telling her. Once she caught on she broke out into a big grin.

"That sounds amazing! Where would you like to go?" She could hardly contain her excitement at being able to go out on her first date with Taki. This was something she thought about doing many times while they were switching bodies.

"I am not going to tell you it will be a surprise. I am going to head home and change, but I will text you to let you know where to meet later." Taki wrapped Mitsuha up in a big hug already regretting that he has to leave her to be able to go home and change for their date. Mitsuha was also starting to miss Taki before he even walked out the door.

"Ok I will be waiting." In a bold move that she didn't even expect herself to do she leaned up and gave Taki a quick kiss and turned her head in embarrassment. Very slowly Taki walked out the door face flushed red. He took one small glance back before turning around to prepare for the rest of the day.

A few hours late Mitsuha was sitting on the floor staring at her clothes trying to figure out what to wear when she heard her phone go off. In a panic she tried to stand quickly and fell right back down. Mitsuha opened up the phone to see that she did not have much time to pick out an outfit and get out the door. She looked back at all the clothes and gave a big sign before rushing back toward them.

Taki checked his phone for the time for what seemed the hundredth time. He was nervous that she would decide not to come and just leave him. That nervousness ended once he saw the familiar hair tie standing out in the crowd of people heading his way. Mitsuha walked up to him and he had to take a moment to look at her. She was so beautiful, and he was so happy to be the one to be the person to occupy her time.

"Ok Taki I am here. So, what is the big surprise? Where are we going?" Taki did not have to say a word he put his hands on Mitsuha's shoulders and spun her around. Mitsuha's eyes widened in surprise at what she was looking at. "An amusement park? We are actually getting to go to an amusement park."

"Yeah I thought it would be something fun that could pass th.." Taki was unable to finish his sentence as Mitsuha ran up and engulfed him in a huge hug. She grabbed his hand and begun to pull him toward the park.

Mitsuha was on cloud 9. They started out by going on pretty much every ride that they could. Mitsuha loved rides, but Taki was a little bit more reserved on what rides he really wanted to go on. Although, Mitsuha won every standoff as Taki was drug onto ever ride with her. It was a surprise that he was able to walk by the time Mitsuha decided it was time to go and play some of the games instead. Taki was ready to win a bunch of stuffed animals for Mitsuha. He could already picture the look on her face when he handed them over to her in a proud moment of victory. Two hours and 25 failed games later Taki was about ready to walk into oncoming traffic. How could his plan fail any worse.

"We have a winner!" Taki took a look over to see who the lucky son of a bitch was but he had to do a double take. It was Mitsuha jumping up and down with the people near him cheering her on. Oh great, here comes the moment where she feels so bad for me that she won me the animal instead. Mitsuha walked over to Taki and held out the brand new stuffed Gengar that she had won.

"Here." Yep. He knew this was happening and now he would just have to nod and accept it until he was able to get home and cry himself to sleep. "Do you think that you could carry this for me? It might get a little heavy for me over time." Well he was wrong. It could get worse then that.

After they were done with the games it was starting to get dark which meant it was almost time to head over for dinner. They decided to go one last Ferris wheel ride before they left. They were almost to the time when Mitsuha was the one to finally break the silence.

"Are you sure that you want to come with? This is something you do not have to do. We just met each other again I don't want to rush you into anything." Taki could hear the fear in her voice. The fear that maybe he would want to run away from this.

"I'm sure I want to do this Mitsuha. I do not plan on leaving you ever again, so this is something we will have to do at some point." Taki was able to calm her down with those words. Mitsuha wanted to say something to Taki something she had been wanting to say all day but she chickened out when Taki started to speak again. "Well I guess it is time to go huh. Unless you think we can pull off saying that we forgot all about dinner." Taki and Mitsuha were able to laugh at that comment.

"No, somehow I don't think that will work." With that they started heading towards that park exit both nervous about what was about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing of the original story**

 **Sorry this took a little longer but with sick kids it got put on hold till now but thanks to LogicPlanner, G-Matt, and Antor2001 for the new favorites, and follows.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

By the time the train had gotten Mitsuha and Taki to her grandmas house it was getting close to dinner time. The couple walked up to the door both trying to prepare themselves for the eventful night they were about to have.

"Well Taki last chance if you want to run for the hills instead." Mitsuha said with a grin.

"No. I think I am ready for this." Taki gave her a quick hug in confirmation before Mitsuha reached her hand up to ring the doorbell. It didn't take long before they could hear the footsteps of someone running up to the door. The door flew open to see Yotsuha standing there to greet them.

"Oh hey guys! We are all sooo excited to have you both here tonight!" Both Mitsuha and Taki had to restrain themselves from rolling their eyes and the amount of excitement that Yotsuha was putting out.

"Hey sis, nice to see you as well. So are you guys waiting on us?" She didn't have to say it and Yotsuha was able to pick up on exactly what was meant by that statement.

"Well not just you guys. Dad called and said he would be running a little late and to go ahead and start eating without him." Mitsuha let out the breath that she did not even realize she had been holding. "Oh! But he did say that he was really looking forward to meeting this mystery guy who has found himself attached to his oldest daughter." Taki had to gulp at the last comment. He wasn't really afraid of him however, he was a little afraid of the fact that the man was someone whose daughter is bringing home a guy. Even Taki could understand the situation even if he has never had a girlfriend to this point.

Yotsuha finally decided to give the couple a break and let them into the house. "Mitsuha why don't you come help my finish the cooking. Taki if you could go in and keep grandma company till we are done that would be a big help." With that Yotsuha practically drug Mitsuha into the kitchen and away from Taki. Not being able to retort in anyway Taki decided to just go with the flow and proceeded to walk into the sitting area where their grandma was sitting.

"Well look at that." Her voice booming to Taki as he began to walk close to her. " I was beginning to think that Yotsuha was making up this whole boyfriend thing but turns out it was the real thing after all." Taki was not sure what to say back to her it had been 5 years since he had seen her the last time him and Mitsuha had changed bodies.

"Well I like to think that I must exist in some way if people come up to me and talk to me." At this Mitsuhas grandma Hitoha had to give a laugh to.

"That is true boy. That is true. Now then why don't you come over here a little more so I can get a better look at you." Taki complied and took a seat next to Hitoha close enough for her to get a good look. After a few moments of intense staring she gave a tiny gasp but then a smile knowing smile. "I had a hunch that this would be the case. Mitsuha has not shown even the slightest interest in anybody since that day five years ago." Taki stiffened up a little by the mention of the events from five years ago. "Just by looking into your eyes I can see something that I haven't seen except for the time just before the comet hit. You must be the person from those years ago right?" Taki was not sure what to do. Should he go ahead and tell her the truth or just pretend that he had no idea what she was talking about?

"Yeah that was me. It is nice to see you again grandma." Taki answered honestly. There was no way he could lie to her after all the stuff that she had gone thru. Hitoha just sat there still smiling from figuring it out when her face turned very serious.

"I just want to say two things to you here tonight I thought I would never get to say to you. First thank you for saving not only my family but all the people in the town." Before she was able to get to the last thing Taki interrupted her.

"It is not me you should be thanking. No one would listen to me if it wasn't for Mitsuha nobody would have gotten out of there." He looked up to see Hitoha looking up at him with a disapproving look.

"Nonsense boy if it wasn't with you this never would have happened. Now stop interrupting this old lady and let me get to the end of this. Now then secondly I am going to do something I never thought I would find a person good enough to do." At the last statement Taki was really confused. "Allow me to clarify this for you. I once thought there would never be someone good enough for my Mitsuha, but since I know it is you I can say this confidently. I will leave the rest of her life in your hands."

"Wait. Are you saying..." Taki was not able to finish the rest of his thought when he was interrupted by the girls cooking in the kitchen.

"Dinner time both of you come on out!" Taki went to turn around to get confirmation on what he thought he was about to hear but Hitoha was already getting up and moving out to the table.

"Well, we better hurry up before it gets cold." If the night wasnt hectic enough as Taki was making he way to the table he could hear the front door open which was greeting with a booming voice.

"I'm Home!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I Own nothing of original story.**

 **Sorry this update took so long League of Legends preseason started and ive been using my free time with that but I intend to keep up with at least one post a week till this is done. Thank you to Seiryux, Carpe Diem59, Kaltes, Eternal Itachi, Kmgdoodle123, Daniel Mah, ChrisToothless, chaoshazard1, and SoulVoid87 for the reviews/favorites/and follows**

* * *

There is silence, and then there is dead silence. You could feel the tension in the room as Mitsuhas father took his seat and began to eat.

"So Mitsuha. Would you like to introduce me to the young man I have heard so much about from your sister?" Mitsuha sent Yotsuha a glare then turned her attention to her father.

"Of course. Dad this is Taki my boyfriend." Her face flushed as she said those words to someone else for the first time. She could see her father tense up a little at the comment but he didn't react as bad as what she thought he would.

"Boyfriend huh? I am surprised to see you have a boyfriend this is the first time you have ever brought someone for me to meet. So Taki was it? What do you do for work?" Toshiki turned his attention to Taki examining him.

Taki realized that whatever nervousness he had before was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He would rather go back to having to interview for jobs then have to be here. However, he knew this would be something he would have to do if he wanted to be with Mitsuha.

"Well sir, I have recently started a new landscaping project." Taki went on to explain to Toshiki all about his new job leaving out how Itomori was his inspiration for starting the job in the first place.

"I see." Well Taki thought. At least he didn't have anything bad to say about it. After that dinner was quite neither men at the table said much as the girls talked about their days. After dinner Mitsuha and Yotsuha got up to begin doing dishes. Taki was about to ask if he could help with anything when he was quickly interrupted.

"Taki why don't you come with me and we can have a nice chat." The tone in his voice meant there was no room for negotiation. Taki sent a quick look to Mitsuha before following her father into the next room. Taki took a seat in the chair next to Toshiki and waited for anything to be said. "I am just going to say this once I am very happy about this situation what makes you think you are good enough for my daughter."

"I'm not." Taki did not even have to think about his answer. "I know I am not. I'm not sure if there is anyone that is but, I want to at least try to spend as much time with her as possible." Toshiki sat there studying the young man thinking of a response when he noticed something about his face. The look he was giving him where had he seen it before. That's when it hit him he had seen that serious look only one time before. The day the comet hit his daughter had walked into the room with this same look only he knew that the person who had been in front of him was not his daughter.

"I see it seems she was able to find you then its been a while." Taki was confused by that statement." It was the day of the comet we last met correct." Taki was sure his face was one of massive shock. He remembered him but how.

"How did you know?" Toshiki gave a slight smile as he had the upper hand on the young man.

"Ahh I could recognize that look. I have not seen anyone have it since that day many years ago," Taki was stunned silent so he continued. "In the years I was able to spend with my wife at the shrine she told me about the dreams she had when she was a young girl. She could never remember specific stuff but she always said that she would be a different person and live their life for short periods of time. As she got older it stopped and she slowly forgot everything." Taki was busy processing what was being told to him so he missed the saddened face Toshiki had when bringing up his late wife. "My wife said that even if she did not remember the person she was switching lives with she could always feel the bond that they shared alive and well inside her. She liked to say that 'it is a bond that nothing can break'."

"I understand how she felt." Taki spoke up. "When I forgot about Mitsuha it was like a part of me went missing and I knew I had to find it. I was not sure who or what it was but I would not be truly happy again until I was able to find it." Toshiki was amazed to find that this man really did care for his daughter. He could see his wife's face smiling brightly at the fact that not only did their daughter find the person whom the red string of fate had tied together with her years ago, but also could have a future relationship with them. He heaved a sigh before giving up.

"Very well as long as you keep good intentions I will allow this relationship with my daughter to continue." To say Taki was happy would be a huge understatement. He could not believe Mitsuhas entire family had approved of their relationship. Nothing could stop them from being happy now. "I am just glad it was not some degenerate switching bodies with her who knows how many times they would have felt her up. You seem like a nice kid and all." Taki could feel the sweat starting to roll down his head. Hopefully her father would not see any of it.

"..." Taki honestly had no response to that. Just then Toshiki broke into a silent laugh.

"I am kidding Taki. It's not like I am going to say get out of my house leave my daughter alone." Taki was about to laugh at the comment when a noise could be heard from behind them.

"Father that is enough!" Taki knew that Mitsuha must have only heard the end of the statement and things were about to get very interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing of the original material.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. With the holiday week it was hard to find time to write the next chapter but here it is! Thank you to , Antor2001, Carpe Diem59, Xetsura, Osamushi, LonelyMeow, Lolstar20, Chari Cmara Bevi, and Alaine Keller Force for the reviews/favorites/follows hope I am not missing anyone!**

* * *

Taki knew that he would have to quickly try to calm down Mitsuha once she entered the room and allow her to find out everything that had been said. "Mitsuha you need..."

"No Taki! I need to say this before anything else has been said." It looked like Taki was not going to get the opportunity to defuse the ticking time bomb that was Mitsuha, but he needed to try again before she says something that she would regret later on.

"I really think that..." This time Taki was silenced by the glare that Mitsuha was aiming directly towards him. Taki and Toshiki sat and waited for Mitsuha to continue with what she was about to say. Mitsuha turned her attention from Taki toward her father allowing Taki to take a deep breath after being the target of the glare first.

"Father I am only going to say this once. You will not interfere with my relationship with Taki. I am a grown woman now and whoever I get to go out with is my decision not yours." Feeling somewhat proud that his daughter was making such a huge decision all on her own Toshiki decided to tell her that he had given his blessing in the first place.

"Mitsuha..."

"No! I am telling you right now that Taki is my soul mate I can sense it." Toshiki was surprised to be interrupted by his eldest daughter but Taki was just as surprise by what that statement was. "I will not allow him to just be removed from this house and my life. For the first time since the comet hit I feel like the missing pieces of my life have finally fallen into place. I am not going to allow you being overprotective of me keep me from achieving happiness."

"If you would just..." Once again Toshiki was stifled by Mitsuha. After this time he figured it would be best to just let her get everything off her chest and wait for her to finish.

"I know because I have not been in a relationship you must be concerned but I am telling you that I trust Taki with my life and I know that he will be able to provide everything I need in life. So I am not going to sit back while you take the man I love away!"

The room went silent after that. Mitsuha was breathing so heavy anyone would have thought that she had just run a marathon. Taki and Toshiki were both stunned by the confession that Mitsuha had just made, however judging from her non-reaction after she might not even realize what she had fully said.

"Well Mitsuha if you would have just let me finish talking I would have told you that I fully give you both my blessing on the relationship." Mitsuha gave her father a very confused look not completing understanding what was being said. "You walked into the room as I was joking around with Taki and just assumed the worst." Ashamed by her actions Mitsuha bowed her head towards her father.

"I am sorry father it was rude of me to say everything that I did." Toshiki just smiled at Mitsuha got up and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Although I must say I am surprised you would tell me about the fact that you love him during the first time I am meeting him. Poor guy seems like the shock might have sent him into a different dimension." Mitsuha cocked her head a little not remembering saying anything about love. She stood there reflecting on what she had said. She had said she trusted him, he could provide, and that she loved... Oh boy. As soon as she had remembered saying it her face went bright crimson and could not even look over toward Taki to look him in the eye.

The conversation was dropped after that and the night went by quick with a somewhat awkward feeling to it. It was not long before it was time to catch the train back home.

"Thank you for inviting us over grandma." Mitsuha was giving her family hugs before her and Taki would leave.

"No thank you for coming and having dinner with this old lady. Make sure you two come back soon." She then turned her attention to Taki. "I plan on playing a game of Shogi with you next time so be ready." Taki nodded and gave a smile before they walked out the door.

The way back to Mitsuha's place was quite. It was filled with the bare minimum of small talk about how good dinner was with neither one of them wanting to bring up Mitsuha's confession. Finally they reached her front door.

"Well thank you again for coming with tonight." Mitsuha said to Taki with a smile. Just seeing her smile Taki wanted to wrap her in a hug but he was nervous. With what she had said earlier the next step taking by either of them would be pretty big in the relationship.

"Of course anytime. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. Well I guess this is good night." Mitsuha turned to head inside when Taki grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait! There is something I wanted to tell you tonight." This was it for Taki he was going to tell her truth and hope that they were ready for the next step. "I wanted to tell you this since we found each other again. I meant what I wrote on your hand. I wanted to tell you then that I love you and I want you to know now that I still do!" Taki closed his eyes too nervous to see Mitsuha's reaction. This also meant that he missed her lean in and give him a kiss.

Once the kiss had ended Taki and Mitsuha finally locked their gazes on each other. Mitsuha was the one to break the silence. "Well would you like to come in for some evening tea.?" Taki nodded quickly and followed Mitsuha through the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing of the original story.**

 **Sorry for the extra long wait just have not had a lot of free time to write. This story probably only has a few more chapters left then I will be looking for the next thing to write. Thank you again everyone for reading my story. Thank you to Beanie Girl, DiegoARL38, Spike-2416, Mika Dramac, family adventures, Hinate, Sophia 11, Dark079, Anislabonis, bluesz, HopesandDreams2145, Kentigem, and kaneki16 for the reviews, favorite, and follows**

* * *

As Taki awoke in the morning he looked around to find he was in an unfamiliar room. It took a few seconds for the events of the night before to come racing back into his mind before he realized that he was in Mitsuhas room. He rolled over to see her still sleeping and decided he would get up and make them both some breakfast before they would have to go to work. Taki got out of bed and searched the floor for his clothes before leaving the bedroom.

It wasn't much longer before Mitsuha began to stir. She felt around in the bed for the other occupant that was no longer beside her. It was after her quick search that she could smell something good coming from another room. Mitsuha got dressed and walked out into the kitchen to see Taki standing making food while wearing her frilly pink apron.

"Wow, that is something you don't see every day." Taki had been so into his cooking that he had not heard Mitsuha enter the room, and was surprised by her. "I wish I had grabbed my phone before coming out here this would be a great picture." Mitsuha walked up to Taki and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before joining him on the cooking.

"Good morning to you as well... I figured we could use a good meal before we both have to start the work week." After breakfast was made they sat down to enjoy each others company for a bit before starting their first work week since finding each other. It was not long before Taki would have to leave to catch his train. "Well I guess I will give you a text later on when I can." They could both tell that the other was not happy to see them leave.

"Yeah and we can try to call each other as much as we can during free time." Taki gave Mitsuha a hug and a quick kiss before walking out toward the train station.

The day seemed to drag on for Taki he was really excited starting a new job but he just could not wait to be done with work and get to talk to Mitsuha again.

Mitsuha was no different. For the first time ever while working she seemed to be truly happy. She would check her phone every couple hours to see if Taki had sent her any messages.

After the first day the rest of the week went by pretty fast for both Taki and Mitsuha. Before either of them realized it was Friday. Mitsuha was waiting for Taki to come over to her place. She had been thinking about an idea all week and she finally was going to summon up the courage to ask him tonight over dinner. Mitsuha was not able to continue her train of thought as the door bell rang indicating that Taki was there. She quickly went to meet him at the door.

"Hey Mitsuha!" They gave each other a quick hug and Taki walked inside. "How was work for you today?"

"Not too bad just glad it's finally the weekend and we can each get a couple days off." They sat down table and began to eat. It was not long into the meal when Taki could notice that something was off with Mitsuha tonight she seemed happy, but he could also tell that something was troubling her.

"Mitsuha are you ok? You seem like there is something bothering you." Mitsuha hesitated thinking if this was the right time to talk to Taki or if it should wait till after supper. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Well that sealed it for her she was going to ask him.

"Actually Taki there is something I was hoping I could ask you." She was not sure if she could continue until she saw Taki's smile encouraging her. "You see I was thinking that since we are a couple and basically spend all of our free time together that we should maybe just consider moving in together." There she put it out in the open. Now she just had to wait to see what Taki thought of the idea. It was not long before the silence was replaced by Taki's laughter. Mitsuha was afraid at first that he was laughing at her idea.

"I was thinking about the same thing the other day on my way home. I thought how much easier it would be if I did not have to take the train home and then another to your place." Mitsuha could not believe what she was hearing. Not only did it seem like Taki liked her idea, but it looked like he was thinking the same thing. "Well I guess we will have to figure out where we will be living then."

"That is something we can figure out after dinner."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone sorry for the really long wait was super busy with the holiday season. I hope everyone one had a good couple of weeks. So the story is pretty much done I will have one follow up chapter after this. But I will be writing something else soon not sure what for if anyone has suggestions you could send a pm and I can look at them.**

 **Anyways thanks to PriceField4eva, kaneki16, TheGhostWriter69, Joww, BarakTheSlayer, Jarada, Icws, LunaSilverWolfOfTheStars, kurousagi12, Queen-of-potato, magestu1, BlueRockShooter109, Shawnia 5090, Kadame08, Supersmashbros135, The-Black-Devil for the review, favorites, and follows it means a lot that so many people care to read a story that I started hoping that a handful of people would really want to read. Thanks agian to everyone and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

It was not long before the weeks turned into months and before they realized it Christmas was coming up soon. Both Taki and Mitsuha where doing some last minute shopping with mixed results.

Mitsuha was shopping with the help of Sayaka trying to find anything that they thought Taki would like. "Well Mitsuha so far the only thing you have found that you liked was the new suit. Tessie was not anywhere near this hard to shop for." They had been searching all afternoon and not been able to find exactly what Mitsuha would call the perfect gift.

"I know Sayaka! I just cant seem to find something that I really want to get him. Besides the suit and tie I got a few things already back home I just need that one gift that will really wow him." As they were walking by a bunch of stores one caught Sayakas eye. With a big smirk she turned to Mitsuha and grabbed her by the arm dragging her into a clothing store. "Ouch! why did you drag me so forcefully into...NO." It was at that moment that Mitsuha realized it was not just a clothing store but a lingerie store.

"Hey why not? You said it yourself you just need that one gift that will really make him say wow. I am pretty sure anything here would make him say wow." Mitsuha went to scold her when she really began to think about it.

"You know what let's try it." To say that Sayaka was shocked would be a major understatement. "However, I am not going to be the only one buying something today." Mitsuha then proceeded to pull Sayaka towards the racks in spite of her many protests.

Taki was in a bit of a problem as well. However, his problem was a little bit more stressful. He had already got Mitsuha her gift. The problem was dealing with the baggage that comes with it. Taki was sitting in a restaurant getting done with lunch. He was not alone however. He was currently sitting on the other side of the table from Mitsuha's father.

"Well Taki what is it that you wanted to speak to me about. I have some last minute Christmas shopping I would like to take care of." Taki was as nervous as the night he first was introduced to him as Mitsuha's boyfriend.

"Ok Mr. Miyamizu there is something I wanted to ask you." Taki took a few seconds to calm down a little before asking him. "I love your daughter very much. She means the world to me. After the comet hit and I forgot about her I wondered around looking for a piece of myself, and now that I found her I never want to lose it. So, can I marry Mitsuha?" Taki was happy that he was finally able to get that off his chest. Now came the wait.

"You would like to marry Mitsuha? Taki in the time that you have been with her I have seen nothing but happiness come from her. She was so down for so long that I was not sure if anything would be able to pull her out of it. If you can promise me that you will continue to make her happy for the rest of her life of course I will allow you to marry her." Taki had a big smile but before he could say anything in return. "However, if you do anything to stop that smile you will never see the light of day again." Taki went to laugh it off but realized he was not sure how much of it was really a joke.

"Of course! I will never do anything to make her unhappy." Just like that Taki was able to finish everything he needed to do to get ready for what hoped to be the best Christmas ever.

It was finally Christmas eve and Mitsuha and Taki were just finishing up cleaning up the table after eating both nervous to give each other their gifts. It was Taki that decided to bring it up first. "Hey Mitsuha I thought it would be a good idea if we were able to each open one of our gifts tonight and then we could open the rest tomorrow before we go to visit our families."

"That would be a great idea Taki. Lets go sit in the living room and we can pick out something." Both Mitsuha and Taki walked over to the tree and picked out one of their gifts the other one would be able to open.

"I think you should go first Mitsuha." Taki handed over the small box with shaking hands hoping that Mitsuha did not notice. She slowly started to open the box. "Mitsuha I can not tell you how much better my life is since we saw each other that day on the trains. I can not imagine another day like all those years in-between the day of the comet and then." At this point she got the box unwrapped and began to open it slightly confused on what Taki was going to say next. "So I am hopeful that you feel the same way and would spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me Mitsuha?"

"YES!..." Mitsuha took a small couple seconds to calm down before answering again. "I mean yes of course I will marry you Taki. I could not imagine my life without you in it ever again." Mitsuha give Taki a huge hug and kiss and took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"Now then I am so excited to see what I got." As Taki went to unwrap his new suit Mitsuha quickly grabbed it away from him. "Hey. Don't I get to open one too?"

"Of course you do!" Taki could tell that Mitsuha was slightly nervous as she stood up. "It's just I decided you can have the gift I was going to give you tomorrow night a little bit early. I will be right back." Mitsuha went into the bedroom leaving Taki alone trying to figure out what it was that she got him that she didn't put under the tree. After a few minutes Mitsuha walked out and Taki was pretty sure that his jaw hit the floor. She came out wearing red lace lingerie. "Well do you like it?"

Taki's response was to get up off the chair pick Mitsuha up and start to carry her to the bedroom. "I love it. Just like I love you. Merry Christmas Mitsuha." Mitsuha lit up in a bright smile.

"Merry Christmas Taki."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing of original material.**

 **Here is the final quick chapter thank you to everyone who has read my story. I hope to start on something new soon just not sure on what it will be.**

 **Thank you to , Aleckos, shadefeuer, AmourShipper318, IBombZ11, LongLiveLiarla, mckellepstephen, Dreamstrafe, Moritaka 1901, OwnLotus, Lennartz-L02, Nerv987, chibikoala, atrum nemus, and Dreamstrafe for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

Mitsuha slowly walked her way into the living room to finally find what she had been searching for. She found Taki standing by the window looking outside.

"Taki?" she put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" It was a normal day around the house but Taki seemed a little out of place today.

"I can not believe it has almost been 2 years since we found each other. It is hard to believe everything that has happened." Mitsuha gave Taki the best hug she could. "If you would have asked me a few years ago where I would think my life would be at this point I don't think I could have guessed it would be anywhere near this good." Taki gave a bright smile as he turned around to look at Mitsuha.

"I know what you mean. When Sayaka was getting married she asked me if I thought I would ever get married. I told her that I didn't think I would find the right person I chose to marry." Mitsuha looked down at her left hand to see the wonderful wedding bond that never leaves her finger. "Yet, look at me not only did I find that person but we had a beautiful wedding."

"It was quite beautiful. Except when Tessie and Tsukasa got really drunk and kept trying to stand on the tables to give better speeches." Both Taki and Mitsuha gave a quick laugh remembering the night in question. "You know when we were switching bodies your grandma told the stories about the red string of fate and how once it ties two people together it the bonds will never fade away."

"Oh really I am surprised you had time to listen to her the way you constantly took advantage of my body." Mitsuha gave Taki a deadpanned look.

"Hey! it was only one time..." Mitsuha began to stare longer. "Ok it might have been a few times." Taki sighed in defeat. "Anyways, I am just so happy that god or fate decided to tie our strings together because I wouldn't change my life for anything. " Taki reached down with his hand to slowly rub the little bit of a bump that Mitsuha was starting to show. "You know, we still have to decide on what we are going to name him."

"Him? Taki you poor poor idiot." Mitsuha gave a big smile back at him. "Clearly we are going to have to think of a name for her."


End file.
